Rotting Dungeons
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: Three years after they left Hogwarts...And Voldemort is still at large. Harry has been as safe as one can be in a war...That is, until he finds himself in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. Will eventually be H::HG


A/N: Another story the result of Summer school boredom. Yes, Summer school is out now...But I was being lazy. :dodges ebil glares:

* * *

Harry nearly yelped as he was woken from his slumber by a jolt of pain through his scar. He pulled himself up from the silk pillows, a hand clutching his head.

'Even after three years, it still hurts like shit...'

The thought of Voldemort still being at large and dangerous always got Harry in a foul mood.

'Can't he just give it a rest for at least an hour? One bloody hour, thats all I'm asking for!'

Of course, Harry would like it to stop completely, but for now, an hour seemed like heaven.

The pain finally dulled, and Harry forced himself to shuffle out of bed. He glanced at the window. Still dark. A long suffering sigh worked its way out of his mouth, and he reluctantly scuffled to his bathroom. A nice, long shower seemed pretty nice right now.

The water was magic to his nerves, and he relished in the small amount of relaxation he could get. There weren't many other places he could get any. So, needless to say, he was quite peeved when he was interrupted by a tap on his window.

He growled, giving into the temptation to roll his eyes as he quickly toweled himself dry and pulled on a pair of trousers. The owl outside his window hooted impatiently as he walked out the door with his shirt in hand.

"Yes, yes, hold your horses." He muttered, unlocking the window and giving the owl entrance. It looked at him indignantly as it held out his leg, as if to say, 'how dare you compare me to those large, sweaty creatures?'

"One moment, stop being impatient."

He grabbed his wand from under his pillow, tapping the envelope. The owl wiggled its leg again, hooting impatiently once more. Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed the letter, sure now it was not spelled. He tore the envelope open carelessly, glancing at the owl that was waiting there expectantly.

"I've got no treats for you, if thats what you—shit!" Harry had just enough time to make out the word 'Malfoy' at the bottom of the letter before a familiar jerking sensation made itself home behind his navel.

'This isn't right! That spell should have told me if that letter had any magical enchantment on it!"

The spinning finally slowed, and Harry was dumped onto his bottom. His wand was out and ready, muscles tense. He was ready for an attack of sorts, but it seemed he was alone.

"Lumos."

Seconds after he muttered the spell, he wished he had stayed sitting in the dark. From what he could see, he was in a torture chamber. Things he did not wish to know about hung along the walls, too high to reach. His stomach curled at the dried blood that stuck to the walls, and his grip tightened on his wand. that is, until his spell flickered out. Frantically, he tried to cast a spell, any spell, but it was as if a large, cold, clammy hand was clamped over him, smothering his magic.

"Tsk, Tsk, Potter. Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't safe to wave around something you don't know how to use?"

Harry spun around, a snarl on his face.

"Malfoy."

He couldn't see him in the dark, despite of how close he was, but he would know that drawl anywhere.

"Congratulations, Potter, It seems you're not hopelessly inept at -everything-."

Draco's voice was a bored drawl, and Harry could feel his breath dancing over his face as Draco talked.

"You bastard!" Harry had his wand to Draco's throat in seconds. "Where am I?"

"So dense, aren't you, Potty? Go ahead, cast your pathetic excuse for a spell."

"I could kill you like this, Malfoy. Even a simple stupefy could do it, what with being so close to your neck."

"Could you kill someone, Potter? Go ahead, do it."

Harry's grip tightened, his wand shoook and his eyes flamed up in rage.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He stood with his hand shaking, eyes scrunched shut. Why wasn't Draco hitting the ground? He nearly screamed as he felt a hand enfold his own, his eyes snapping open.

"Can't even look as you kill someone, Potter?"

"H-how..."

"I'm not stupid enough to allow you to do magic."

A sneer painted onto his face, and he snatched Harry's wand from his hand. Harry was fuming now, and he raised an arm, making to punch Draco. Malfoy, however, sidestepped, sticking out a leg and tripping him. He fell to a knee, catching him before he hit the ground, their shoulders touching.

"Is that the best you can do, Potter?"

He whispered mockingly in his ear, and he sneered as Harry pushed away from him, scrambling to the wall.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy."

"Oh, you are SO convincing. I do believe that I must listen to you now. You are, after all, the boy who lived."

"The sarcasm is drowning me, Malfoy."

His teeth were clenched, his hands in fists.

"Too bad you can't say the same for your little friends." He went on, standing gracefully, ignoring Harry. He waved his hand, and chains wound around the lunging Harry, stopping him inches from Draco's face, pulling him back harshly against the wall.

"How many Weasleys was it that died? Oh yes. Three, wasn't it?"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, MALFOY!"

"How did – Fred, was it? Yes, Fred. How did he react to seeing his brother's mangled body? Pity I wasn't there to see it."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Harry was pulling against his chains now, feeling them dig into his skin.

"And I'm sure the pitiful group was glad Percy is gone. I heard they didn't like him very much."

He strode to one of the walls, placing a hand on a blood smear there.

"Do you think they would want a souvenir of their son? Perhaps I should send them this."

He took his hand away, and the once dry blood started oozing down the wall.

"Y-you're sick! Horrid! Disgusting!"

"And who could forget poor little Ginny?"

Harry was shaking now, his face red with rage.

"My Lord always did like the chit, after second year. Such a weak soul. So easy to manipulate. She thought she loved him-- That is until she extended her use and was disposed of."

"I'll kill you." Poison dripped in his every word, and blood trickled from his wrists due to how hard he was pulling on the chains.

"You've tried that already, you're not very good at it."

"I will make you suffer just as they have! And once you're bleeding and begging for it to stop, I'll kill you!"

"Thats rather dark for you, Potter. For someone who couldn't even keep his eyes open for the killing curse, how do you expect to manage that one?"

He pocketed Harry's wand, turning around.

"Where are you going!"

"A meeting..." He smirked, looking back at him for a second. "I'd enjoy myself while I can. You'll be in hell when I come back."

"Aren't I already there, Malfoy? You can't do anything to me."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"What have you brought me, Draco?"

Draco's white mask gleamed in the dimly lit room as he reached into his pocket, placing the item on the floor in front of him.

"I have brought you Potter's wand."

* * *

Harry winced when he felt Voldemort's immense joy. Oh boy, was he in for it. He looked around the room, desperate to find a way out.

* * *

Draco waited patiently for Voldemort's praise to end, pride surging in him for being the one to receive this rare treat. A smirk rolled onto his lips as he imagined his reaction to his other news. Voldemort went silent at the small smirk, looking down at him expectantly.

"There is more."

It wasn't a question in the least, but Draco nodded anyway.

"I have Harry Potter. He is currently being detained in my dungeons."

* * *

If he was worried before, Harry very nearly wanted to shrivel on the spot now. He had never felt Voldemort this happy. He bit his lip. Draco had told him. He started to feel the white hot pain crawling up his scar. It wasn't that bad at first, but seconds later he was screaming, his head thrown back against the stone wall. His eyes were wide open, but Merlin's cat if he could see anything. He got a hold of it after a few minutes, and sat there blinking, his sight slowly coming back to him.

He wished it hadn't.

"Well, well, Potter. You finally grace me with your presence."

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!

XD Don't you all lurve me? Hah! Anyways...Review, as always. I always love feedback


End file.
